Amantes por Accidente
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Con la finalidad de evitar que Molly vaya a salir lastimada, Sherlock acepta encontrarse con el novio de ésta, el cual muy a su pesar resulta más interesante de lo esperado.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC.

 **Nota 2:** Mención de violencia, sexo, Sheriarty y Johnlock.

* * *

 **Amantes por accidente**

 **El novio de Molly**

Molly entró al laboratorio acompañada de un hombre delgado y de aspecto agradable, por el modo en el que lo miraba era obvio que se trataba de alguien con quien estaba saliendo, cosa que sorprendió a John ya que nunca antes había visto a Molly con alguien, además de que era bien sabido por todos, el profundo enamoramiento que ésta tenía hacía Sherlock, pero no había forma de que el detective pudiera corresponderle, así que tal vez eso significaba que al fin lo había superado.

—Él es Jim, trabaja en la división de sistemas del hospital –anunció Molly.

Los ojos de Jim se centraron casi de inmediato en Sherlock, quien apenas si levanto la mirada del microscopio, John lo saludó a la distancia, pero el recién llegado ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, su atención estaba puesta en el detective y el doctor se sintió irritado por ello, solía ser muy territorial cuando alguien se acercaba de más al detective.

El joven se paró a un costado de Sherlock y en su afán por llamar la atención comenzó a hacerle la plática, pero el detective estaba demasiado concentrado como para responder, lo que tal vez comenzó a ponerlo algo nervioso ya que sin querer tiró el cuaderno en el que el detective estaba anotando sus observaciones, apenado se disculpó y lo levantó dejándolo cerrado en su lugar, al poco rato se despidió y salió junto con Molly.

—Es gay –dijo el detective volteando a ver a John.

—No lo creo, está saliendo con Molly.

—Es gay, ¿viste su arreglo personal? Utiliza cremas especiales para el rostro, se depila las cejas y usa los pantalones ligeramente abajo del bóxer dejando ver la marca de éste –el detective abrió el cuaderno y sacó una tarjeta, la cual le mostró al doctor –, eso sin contar con que me dejó su número de celular dentro del cuaderno que "accidentalmente" tiró.

John no podía creer que el novio o lo que fuera de Molly se le hubiera insinuado tan descaradamente a Sherlock, en esos momentos quería buscarlo y darle un golpe en la cara.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué está saliendo con Molly?

—Solo la está utilizando para conocerme.

John se giró enfadado y continuó revisando unos periódicos sin prestarles atención realmente, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago cuando de reojo vio a Sherlock guardar en la bolsa de su saco la tarjeta que Jim le había dejado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras John estaba en la clínica Sherlock marcó al número que el amigo de Molly le había dejado.

—Hola, soy Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Sherlock! No estaba seguro de que me marcarías –contestó Jim con genuina sorpresa.

—No es lo que piensas, solo hablo para pedirte que dejes en paz a Molly.

—No sabía que estuvieras interesado en ella –respondió Jim en tono burlón.

—No lo estoy, pero es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastimes.

—¿Y por qué habría de lastimarla?

—Porque no estás interesado en ella, solo la estás usando.

—Podríamos discutirlo tomando una copa.

—No voy a salir a tomar una copa contigo.

—Solo quiero platicar un poco, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, Molly siempre habla maravillas de ti.

—No creo que nada de lo que hago pueda llamar tu atención.

—Pruébame.

—No.

—¡Vamos! solo una copa y te prometo que dejo de ver a Molly.

—¿Me estas chantajeando?

—No, esa es una palabra muy fea, estoy negociando que es muy diferente.

—A mí no me lo parece…podría decírselo yo mismo.

—¿Y soportarías ver su cara de decepción? ¿el dolor? ¿las lágrimas? –al notar que Sherlock había quedado en silencio Jim volvió a hablar– solo será una copa, platicamos media hora y no tenemos que volver a vernos si no quieres, lo prometo.

Pasados unos segundos en silencio Sherlock suspiró y aceptó la propuesta, Jim se emocionó y sugirió un lindo pub en Marylebone, después de acordar el día y la hora ambos colgaron.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock llegó Jim ya estaba sentado al final del salón, en medio de la mesa había un plato de botanas y una copa de whisky, el detective miró con desprecio el plato de comida y solo pidió un vaso de agua mineral, estaba seguro de que la pequeña reunión no se alargaría demasiado, de hecho, muy probablemente fueran los 30 minutos más largos de su vida.

Jim lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, la cual Sherlock encontró inquietante, no sabía que era, pero había algo en Jim que no terminaba de convencerle.

La plática comenzó con Jim preguntándole sobre sus experimentos y aunque en un inicio Sherlock estaba reacio a contestar pensando que el técnico en sistemas no entendería nada, comenzó a explicar uno de ellos, al notar el interés que su acompañante parecía tener continuó describiendo otros más, de cuando en cuando Jim lo detenía haciendo inteligentes preguntas y dando algunas aportaciones, logrando sorprender al detective, la noche se alargó más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado, y aunque estaban pasando un agradable momento consideraron que era momento de regresar a sus respectivas casa, por lo que pidieron la cuenta y se despidieron, no porque hubieran agotado los temas sino porque ya era pasada la media noche, pero antes de que cada quien tomara su respectivo taxi acordaron verse el siguiente fin de semana.

Poco antes de llegar a la calle de Baker, Sherlock notó que tenía dos llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de John, se sintió culpable al no haberse dado cuenta antes, cómo era posible que hubiera estado tan distraído, rápidamente contestó asegurándole que se encontraba bien y solo había salido a atender un asunto personal, respuesta que no logró dejar más tranquilo al doctor ya que no era normal que Sherlock estuviera tan tarde en la calle si no era por algún caso y por lo regular en esos momentos se encontraba con él, y el que dijera que se trataba de un asunto personal sin dar más explicaciones lo había dejado con un hueco en el estómago.

* * *

John miraba a Sherlock de forma inquisitiva, llevaba varios días comportándose de manera extraña o al menos inusual para él; estaba de buen humor cuando ni siquiera tenía algún caso en puerta, recibía constantes mensajes que lo hacían sonreír y los cuales contestaba de forma inmediata, no pudo soportarlo más y decidió preguntarle si había conocido a alguien y de quien eran tantos mensajes, no a manera de reclamo, sino como una plática casual entre amigos, Sherlock desestimó la pregunta con un movimiento de mano y contestó que era algo sin importancia, sin embargo, John sabía que ese "algo sin importancia" le estaba robando la atención del genio

* * *

La siguiente vez que Sherlock y Jim se encontraron fue en una pizzería, no era un lugar elegante y se podía tomar como visita casual, nada serio, sin embargo, el detective estaba ansioso por volver a ver al técnico y por lo que pudo notar Jim se encontraba igual.

A lo largo de la semana Jim le había estado mandado mensajes; algunos simplemente eran para saludar, otros preguntándole sobre algunos asuntos, otros más sobre algún dato interesante y unos pocos sobre notas de muertes estúpidas que ambos habían encontrado francamente divertidas. En muy pocos días Sherlock se dio cuenta de que tenía más en común con Jim de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Al igual que la semana anterior las horas se pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta, de pronto era hora de que la pizzería cerrara y ninguno de los dos estaba listo para irse a casa por lo que decidieron continuar en un pub, pero a mitad del camino Sherlock recibió un mensaje de Greg sobre la desaparición de un empresario, el detective sintió el impulso de invitar a Jim a ir con él, pero sabía que eso molestaría a John y muy posiblemente a Greg también, por lo que se disculpó y se despidió sin muchos ánimos de querer irse realmente.

Le mandó un mensaje al rubio indicándole el lugar en el que debían reunirse con Lestrade. Al llegar, una de las primeras personas con las que se encontraron fue con Donovan, en ese momento supo que el caso valdría la pena, ya que atrás de esa mirada de desprecio que la sargento siempre le lanzaba había otra de súplica.

Simon Helberg socio mayoritario de 5 Star Film Company, una importante empresa de telecomunicaciones, llevaba desaparecido dos semanas, en un inicio pensaron que se trataba de un secuestro, pero los captores nunca se pusieron en contacto, posteriormente se pensó que sus otros dos socios lo habían mandado matar, sin embargo, las pruebas demostraban que no eran ellos quienes estaban detrás de la desaparición del empresario.

La última vez que se vio al empresario fue saliendo en su auto del estacionamiento de la empresa en White City acompañado de su chofer, quien fue encontrado sin vida dos horas más tarde en un callejón cerca de Richmond Park aún dentro del auto con tres balazos en la espalda, pero sin rastro del Sr. Helberg.

Para Sherlock resultaba obvio que el asesino y secuestrador ya se encontraba en la cajuela del auto antes de que Simon y su chofer subieran a el, los asientos eran abatibles y debió haber dejado uno de ellos sin asegurar, en cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura salió de su escondite y los amenazó para que se dirigieran a la dirección designada, una vez ahí mató al chofer y se llevó al Señor Helber en otro auto, donde debió haber al menos dos delincuentes más esperándolo.

El detective revisó cuidadosamente las cámaras de seguridad, en una de ellas se veían a dos hombres y una mujer distrayendo al oficial en turno a la hora aproximada en la que el criminal debió haber estado forzando el auto para entrar en el. Las mismas tres personas se ven un poco más adelante en un auto muy cerca del callejón en el que había sido hallado el BMW del Sr. Helberg, después hubo un punto ciego y el auto se perdía de vista.

Un día después los cómplices fueron detenidos, dos días después el cuerpo inerte de Simon Helberg fue encontrado en el sótano de una casa abandonada a las afueras de Londres.

Todo indicaba que la culpable era Diana Stauton, ex esposa del empresario, con quien había tenido una acalorada discusión unos días antes debido a que Simón había dejado de pagarle el seguro de gastos médicos, el cual según el acuerdo de divorcio era algo que debía cubrir de por vida ya que Diana padecía de problemas respiratorios.

Sherlock observó a la Señora Stauton cuando fue interrogada y estaba seguro de que no podía ser la culpable, pero aceptaba que era la sospechosa más viable.

Una semana después Sherlock y John acordaron que necesitaban darse al menos un día de descanso, estaban en un callejón sin salida y necesitaban distraerse un poco por lo que John hizo planes para salir con Sara y Sherlock aprovechó para salir a cenar con Jim. Durante la cena el detective le comentó sobre sus inquietudes.

—¿Entonces no tenía ningún enemigo?

—Salvo la ex esposa, no ninguno, y tengo la seguridad de que no fue ella, su mirada, su tono de voz, la posición de su cuerpo al estar sentada, no, definitivamente no fue ella.

—Tal vez tenía alguna amante.

—También lo pensé, pero no hay nada de eso, de hecho, el hombre era adicto al trabajo, ese fue el principal motivo por el cual se divorció de su primera esposa, casi siempre llegaba tarde a sus citas o había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera las recordaba, rara vez tomaban vacaciones y aun en ellas se ponía a trabajar, no sé cómo es que se volvió a casar –dijo el detective mientras enrollaba un poco de espagueti con el tenedor.

El rostro de Sherlock se congeló ante la realización de algo que había tenido enfrente y pasado por alto.

—Soy un idiota –dijo volteando a ver a Jim con un brillo en los ojos que éste no conocía y la mueca de una ligera sonrisa en los labios–, todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mi nariz, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? –con un movimiento brusco se paró y se puso el abrigo que estaba en el perchero a un costado de la mesa–, lo siento Jim, de verdad lo siento, tengo que irme, te prometo que te lo compensaré, escoge un lugar, el que tú quieras, prometo llevarte a dónde tú quieras.

—¿A dónde yo quiera?

—A dónde tú quieras, piénsalo y mándame un mensaje.

—Déjalo así, yo invito esta vez –dijo cuándo Sherlock sacó a prisa su cartera– y ya sé a dónde quiero ir –el detective levanto la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de jim.

—¿Ah sí?

—Aja, quiero que vayas a cenar a mi casa, preparo un filete Wellington que es la envidia de cualquier restaurante de alta cocina y estoy seguro de que el postre te encantará.

Sherlock sintió como se ruborizaba sin poder apartar su mirada de Jim, el tono seductor en el que lo había dicho le puso la mente en blanco, olvidando por un momento lo que tenía que hacer y deseando que su siguiente cita llegara pronto. Después de unos segundos en los que tardó en reaccionar, se aclaró la garganta, se despidió del técnico en sistemas y salió corriendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente la noticia estaba en primera plana; Isabella Helberg, segunda esposa del empresario Simon Helberg, junto con su amante Cameron Jennings, dueño de Ex – Pat Tv, competencia directa de 5 Star Film Company, fueron arrestados al ser los autores intelectuales del rapto y homicidio del empresario. Con la muerte de Simon Helber las acciones de la empresa pasarían a manos de su esposa, quien se las vendería a su amante, de esa manera se hubiera convertido en el socio mayoritario y habría podido absorber la empresa, convirtiéndose Ex – Pat Tv en la empresa de telecomunicaciones más grande en todo Reino Unido, eliminando de paso a la competencia.

Jim sonrió mientras leía el periódico, pese a que se mencionaba a Scotland Yard, sabía que quien había resuelto el caso era Sherlock, no había nada más fascinante que verlo danzar, verlo moverse entre los casos, ver su cerebro correr a través de los detalles. El detective resultó ser más interesante de lo que había imaginado, sabía que debía haberse detenido en el primer encuentro, pero le resultó imposible, sentía una gran atracción hacia él, no era correcto, eso no debía haber pasado, sin embargo, le agradaba estar cerca de él y lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado.

* * *

—Sherlock voy a casa de Julia –gritó John asomándose desde la cocina hacia el pasillo.

En ese momento la puerta de la recámara de Sherlock se abrió, el detective iba vestido con unos pantalones negros hechos a la medida, una camisa azul media noche que se le ceñía a la perfección al dorso y un botón abierto más de lo normal, dejando a la vista un poco de su marcado pecho. John quedó sin aliento en cuanto lo vio, el detective siempre lucía impecable, pero en ese momento se veía demasiado sensual.

—¡Guau! –la expresión salió de los labios de John sin pedirle permiso.

Sherlock levanto una ceja observando al doctor con curiosidad.

—¿Vas a salir a algún lado? –dijo John carraspeando un poco, sintiéndose avergonzado por el arrebato que acababa de tener y tonto por lo que acababa de preguntar, era obvio que el detective iba a salir, últimamente salía muy seguido, pero nunca antes tan arreglado como en esta ocasión.

—Obviamente, ¿novia nueva?

—No exactamente, solo una amiga…..por así decirlo.

—Entiendo –contestó Sherlock con una ligera sonrisa– bueno, espero que te diviertas –dijo el detective mientras regresaba a su habitación para terminarse de arreglar.

John quería preguntarle a donde iría y más importante aún; ¿con quién iría? ¿quién lo mantenía tan distraído últimamente?, sin embargo, solo dio la vuelta y se despidió de su amigo.

* * *

Sherlock llegó puntual al departamento de Jim, el lugar era pequeño pero muy agradable, tanto los pisos como los muebles eran de madera en color vino, mientras que el tapizado de la sala y las sillas del comedor en tono chocolate. El olor del filete en el horno inundaba el lugar y era delicioso.

La mesa ya estaba puesta; un platón con ensalada en medio, platos uno frente al otro con dos copas y el vino a un costado en una base con hielos.

Los nervios del inicio pasaron rápidamente, Jim comenzó la conversación contándole una divertida anécdota que tuvo en la carnicería, el ambiente se relajó y veinte minutos más tarde pasaron a la mesa, tal y como el técnico en sistemas lo había dicho, el filete Wellington estaba delicioso, parecía que se deshacía en la boca, perfectamente condimentado, pero con un sabor suave, era una delicia.

Los temas de conversación parecían inagotables, aparte de John y un viejo amigo de la Universidad, Sherlock nunca antes se había sentido tan cómodo platicando con alguien, Jim tenía un sentido del humor muy negro y a Sherlock le encantaba, no recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar llevaron la plática a la sala donde tomaron el té, ambos se habían sentado en el mismo sillón de tres plazas un poco más cerca de lo que tal vez debieran, los constantes coqueteos y roces de Jim, lejos de incomodar al detective lo alentaban, se sentía extrañamente confiado y deseoso de llegar más lejos. Claro que él no era el único, Jim no estaba seguro si era el vino o la sonrisa seductora de Sherlock, pero la sangre se le estaba acumulando en la entrepierna, estaba excitado y lo único que deseaba era llevar al detective a la cama.

En un momento de la plática Jim se acercó demasiado a Sherlock preguntándole de manera traviesa sobre los efectos de algunas substancias, el detective contestó consiente de que el técnico solo estaba distrayéndolo mientras se acercaba cada vez más, cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros Sherlock acortó la distancia entre ellos posando sus labios sobre los de Jim, en pocos minutos el beso se fue profundizando cada vez más, explorando la boca del otro con necesidad, Sherlock tenía al técnico tomado por la cintura quien a su vez tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza del detective enredando los dedos entre sus rizos y la otra mano sobre el cuello.

Con un movimiento inesperado, sin dejar de besar a Sherlock, Jim se sentó encima de éste con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas haciendo gemir al detective quien profundizó aún más el beso. Jim comenzó a rozar su miembro contra el de su amante quien tomó sus glúteos con ambas manos para acercarlo más a él y que el roce fuera más duro.

Jim gemía mientras lamía y mordía el cuello del detective, sacando de él los más bellos sonidos, Sherlock necesitaba más, por lo que abrazó a Jim y rápidamente lo recostó sobre el sillón quedando encima de él, el técnico se rio al sentir la desesperación del detective quien rompió el beso y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, éste le ayudó y en menos de un minuto ambos estaban desnudos.

Entre besos y caricias Sherlock preparó a Jim, quien grito de placer cuando al fin fue penetrado, rodeó las caderas de Sherlock con sus piernas haciendo que pudiera llegar aún más profundo, fue entonces el turno del detective para gritar. Sherlock trató de empezar despacio, pero el técnico exigía cada vez más por lo que no les tomó mucho tiempo para que los movimientos fueran cada vez más rápidos estimulando la próstata con cada estocada, Jim se agarraba con fuerza al sillón rogando a Sherlock por ser tocado, necesitaba desesperadamente correrse, Holmes tomó el miembro de Jim masturbándolo al ritmo de sus movimientos, no le tomó mucho más para llevar a Jim al clímax, corriéndose él también poco despúes.

* * *

Durante su camino de regreso a casa Sherlock no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, no era su primera vez por supuesto, pero habían pasado muchos años desde que estuvo con alguien, fue satisfactorio, posiblemente de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido, sin embargo, como siempre al terminar se sentía vacío, aun no entendía la fascinación de la gente por el sexo, lo había disfrutado mucho, pero solo era una satisfacción momentánea. Tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de sentirse culpable, como si le debiera fidelidad a alguien, lo cual era completamente ridículo ya que John nunca ha dado muestras de tener algún interés, ni siquiera aceptaba ser bisexual, porque si, Sherlock sabía que su compañero de piso era bisexual, y para él era obvio que John lo negaba para dejarle en claro que no estaba interesado en llegar más allá de una amistad.

El detective suspiro con pesar, si bien era cierto que Jim era una de las personas más interesantes que ha conocido, con gustos en común y quien lo entendía como muy pocos, también lo era el hecho de que no había logrado borrar los sentimientos que tenía hacia John, él era el único a quien siempre intentaba impresionar, el único que podía ordenarle cualquier cosa y hacerlo, aunque en ocasiones alegara por algunos minutos solo para no verse tan obvio, el único de quien se había enamorado.

Se daba cuenta de que posiblemente la euforia por Jim hubiera bajado después del sexo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que quisiera dejar de verlo, de cualquier forma, le agradaba y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, estaba consciente de que jamás llenaría el vacío en su pecho, pero se acercaba bastante.


End file.
